My dear angel
by Yang hyukki
Summary: A man.. Jr was his name.. Finally interested in another after his mom died and he left to live with his stepmom with his brother... soo.. Going to a new highschool of becoming a sophomore. Things change
1. cold hearted

MY DEAR ANGEL

CHAPTER 1

There was only one thing my dear brother had that I didn't… A heart.

Yes.. Didn't make much sense but if you really think about it… I don't have any feelings whatsoever, and still yet… Someone still loved me…

I mean it wasn't because of the fact that i was so cruel to him… that i didn't treat him the way he wanted to be treated.. but there was really something special about that one person.. but he didn't change my feelings at all, all i got in him was interest and that's it.

well since you guys are reading more, i should introduce myself.

i'm jr (said as in junior)

And i'm one of the most popular kid in school. girls love me, but i always ignore them.. because.. they're irritating mostly.

My brother's name is soo… I know.. retarded ain't it? But I don't blame him, it was our auntie's that named us anyways.. Jr and soo… Hmm… Weird brothers.. We don't even sound like we're related…

Why didn't she try something like Bronson and Bryson? We are twins.. But I'm the better looking one…

He's popular too, but not as much as me.

Anyways let's get down to business.. This.. Is the story.. of my life

let's just say that I was straight that time.. but with a blank face.

"JR! JR!" my mom called out.. only to enter my room a few seconds later… "Jr… You're going to be late for school… It's 7 a.m and you're still on the bed? Where's your brother? Don't tell me he's sleeping also?" I looked at her and sighed turning around, pointing to the door on my right "he's in his room… On his phone as usual.. Do we have to go to school? I mean.. School's not important. All that was important was when we started and learned our language.. Korean. I don't want to learn English… It's a waste of my time.. And soo's time… If school was important, we would know how to get jobs by now."

"Waaa…. Daebak… That's the most I heard from you.. But you got friends and I'm sure they'll miss you, even for one day… Didn't you say you got a girlfriend already?~"  
She said… Almost to the point of teasing me like she always did.

So I sighed and turned back towards her "Yeah… Her name's Mi-Hyun.."

"Oh? Isn't she the one who's nickname is May because of-"  
"Soo stop it… We don't want to make your brother jealous because you know about her.."

So I stood up.. Both people were facing me as I got my jacket and walked out the door "ANyways… I'm going to go to the mall… Soo.. if you plan on meeting Mi-Hyun there, tell her I'm sick."

All my brother did was sigh at my directions. "Hey lil' bro… Why don't you come to school today? They're having a party at our class, and chin ho is going to be there.. You don't want him to steal your girl do you?"

I looked back at him, snarling at him to give him a warning "then stop him.." After that sentence I left, put on my headphone's along with the hood of my jacket covering my face. Only to have them staring at my back sorrowfully.

As I was in the mall I saw some necklaces that I did like.. One with a shark tooth in between a hummingbirds bright green feathers.. It had some crystals in it too… I wondered if mi hyun would love it.. The I remembered what soo said "Having a class party and chin ho is going to be there.. You don't want him to steal your-" right out of the blue someone interrupted my thoughts standing next to me "Beautiful aren't they?" The person said.. Right away I knew it was chin ho's voice.. By how deep and strong it sounded.. but a little gentle with it..

"What are you doing here? Isn't there a class party happening now?"

"Ah.. Jr.. Still with that blunt voice i see.. you know you should change it… plus, your brother said that you would be here but.. LOok man" He held up two tickets for a concert and showed it 5 inches from my face, sticking his tongue out "I got two tickets for BTS's new concert, that they're going to sing just one day.. And I was wondering if-"

I cut him off right then and there quickly "listen, the answer is no, i'm not going to let you invite mi hyun over there, and if you dare, I WILL break your bones and slide it back down your throat."

He stared at me for a few seconds and laughed shaking his head "no no, i wasn't going to invite her… I was going invite you.. Because i know we had bad times together and all so I just wanted to make this my apology gift, will you accept?"

Man.. this dude is asking me like he's proposing to me… So I took one of his tickets and studied it if it was a trap "alright… But this better not be one of your tricks like last year.."

His eyes lit up and he hugged me moving back and forth laughing "naw man, just a simple bro time, you get me?"

I looked at chin ho blankly and left him nodding, but just walking away wasn't enough to lose him… The little shit followed me.. "yo! I see you doing some shopping! Mind if I join? I wanna buy some clothes too"

of course it wasn't regular for him to want to hang out with me cause let's admit it… he's been a real dick to me just because of my looks and popularity. talking behind my back and other stuff… But… What I don't get is why he's doing this. maybe he wants to be popular too? Does popularity even matter? But I just shook those thoughts off and walked more after saying yes


	2. Abused

_**MY DEAR ANGEL **_

_chapter 2_

**t**ime passed…

Memories flew..

Words came out..

Enemies became friends…

All in one day…

what was it like for them… to have me as a friend… life is like a chapter… A book… A story… but even stories will have to end..

I looked at my window for a few seconds before figuring out that I left Chin ho behind in the mall.. "shit.." I thought to myself.. Cause I knew I had to go to school tomorrow.. And then he's going to be there and ask "why did you leave me?!" in an irritating voice..

As I turned around I saw soo on the other side of my bed and I jumped a little. "Dude.. Wtf..?" I told, and he just stared at me in silence.

It lasted for about 2 minutes before he blinked and asked me if I could cook something for him

"I thought you were dead man… Stop creeping me out."

And as I figured he turned his back toward me and trembled a little. "You're so tempting…" He said to himself.. Or so I thought..

I just shrugged it off and went in the kitchen. Why was everyone being weird nowadays.. And where's our mom? Probably shopping.. So I took her apron grabbed some pots and spoons and slammed those two together "SOO GET OVER HERE AND MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD" I yelled, hoping he would get the message.

a few minutes later he wasn't coming down and so I thought I could rest a little on the couch, and so I did.

As soon as I shut my eyes I heard the door open and thought it would be my mom. So I kept on trying to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up and went to my room to sleep, it was 8:00 p.m already and my neck hurts because of the hard cushioning, I rubbed it a little to massage it and as soon as I came in my room my brother was naked under my covers.

"What… The… Fuck… What are you doing…?" I asked him, scared to even find out and soo looked at me and said "it was hot" So I pushed him off the bed and like the little demon he was he went on it again.. "What the hell…"

"Hey.. mom is gone.. Did you know that? She just suddenly disappeared. So I want to stay here with you to make my lil' brother comfortable"

"I told you I'm 3 years older than you doofus.. And go sleep naked in your bed, can't you do that?" I sighed while saying that and he shook his head. Figured. So I locked my door and went in his room instead what I didn't expect was to find "toys" in his room I sticked out my tongue in disgust and wrinkled my nose "what the fuck is he doing in here?" So I hopped on his bed instead and started to doze off like I did on the couch. His bed was more comfortable than mines and I wondered why he slept on my bed instead.

"AAAH! JR! JR JR JR! PRETTY BOY COME HERE" I woke up with a start and hurried to my room to where soo is.. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He looks at me surprised and pointed to chin ho next to him "someone's here to see you"

God… He looked so dumbfounded saying that. And wtf was chin ho doing in my room half naked… everyone's turning weird.. I wish I was 5 years old but no I had to be 16.. And unfortunately.. So did chin..

"He said he has news about Min Hyuk"

I stared at my brother then signaled for Chin ho to come with me to the other room, another private room, and he followed.

"Heh.. The Reuk's has a nice home.. More nicer than the lee's.." he studied our house before we got to the private room to talk.

"So… Reuk Jr and reuk soo…, Why only your brother has the korean name, but you, american? And still yet you're popular…?" I shrugged the question off and asked about what was wrong with min hyuk.

"Oh her? hmm.. She said she wanted to… 'break up' if you know what I mean.. And since you look so much like a kpop idol, or an ulzzang.. I'm thinking you could be one."

"I'm not going to sign up to become a model. Or a kpop idol. And why does she want to break up? We only been together for 3 weeks…" I told him, my eyes narrowing. "Well.. She said you were too blunt.. Too blunt for her taste.." Then he studied me, and when I mean study, I meant walked around me

"And why don't you become one of those two? OH! You could be both! Your voice is high.. You could be a vocalist.. I heard you sing! And you have the looks of one too!" I faced him and shook my head softly "stop changing the subject. What the fuck does she mean 'I'm too blunt?' I can be not blunt"

"Ha… Listen kid.. Right now you sound blunt.. Like you don't care if she did break up with you or not! You gotta have a little passion in your words.. Like me!"

I already have passion.. What does he mean.. I sighed and left the room but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him "Ahh! Dude! Wtf are you doing?!" He then leaned toward me and whispered "I… Am going to take her away from your grasp.." With that he pushed me to the wall and walked away.

I staggered to the hallways dizzily, making my way to my room. The way he grabbed my throat was choking me. I knew I couldn't trust him. But still yet.. I did.. I finally made it to my room holding the side of the door to help me up. As I thought.. My brother was still here and the moment he saw me.. He ran up to me and shook my shoulders studying my face "dude! what happened?!" He said in a worried tone, but I still didn't answer him. "You're.. You're mouth.. It's dripping blood… Jr.. What happened?" I shook my head and fell on the floor unable to talk… Well.. My mom's going to be pissed..

"Jr? jr?" Someone called my name.. Though it was faint… Jr.. That was my name. "Jr get ready for school, you're not skipping today.." I slowly opened my eyes tiredly and it was 6:50 a.m. "Mom.. I don-" "Jr stop, you're going to school whether you like it.. Or not." I growled and threw my covers to the other side saying alright. Then I left to walk to school. Wait.. I left my brother.. He's going to catch up anyways.. He always does. Then I remember park living in these streets and sighed.. He's going to bother me in… "YO JR!" He called out my name.. I don't know whether it was soo or park but either way.. Let's just go with park.

"Jr! I heard you didn't go to school yesterday.. What happened man? Someone raped you?" I smiled a little and shook my head "naw man. Just someone I hate almost killed me."

"Oh shiiiieeett… I feel you man.. I almost got killed by my cat!" And I just nodded and coughed a little "I see. Was your cat a tiger or a feline?" Ouch.. That was a dumb question "A FELINE MAAN! Who wouldn't know that? Anyways-" He punched my arm like a punching bag and jumped up and down "Wanna come to my house at friday? Imma feed you good stuff"

I nodded and as soon as I did.. We were already at school.. So he left, and everyone crowded me as always

"Jr you're back! Dude why didn't you answer my call?"  
"Hey jr we have math class together ain't that great?"  
"JR! What did you get for social studies?"  
"Did you finish your report for english jr?"  
Jr this jr that, I faked laughed here and there and smiled shaking my head. Then all of a sudden I fell on my knees and choked like that time where chin ho choked me, I couldn't hear anyone call my name, though there m0uth looked like they were calling my name. And I saw in the middle of my so-called 'friends' Park chin ho looking at me and smiling a little before my eyes closed "Man.. Don't you wish your brother was here? Jung Ryu?" chin ho mouthed..

My..

Full..

Name..

How did he figure it out..?


	3. Faking happiness

**MY DEAR ANGEL **

_chapter 3 _

**I** sat there blankly, in my class just staring at the white board "Jung ryu"... How did chin ho even find about my name? Was it because of soo? I rubbed my face and grumbled looking to the side of me.. Looking at park chin ho..

Why did he look innocent, but I don't? And.. The concert… I quickly jumped and tried to take out the ticket from my pocket.

How did he know that I loved the song 'just one day'?

I looked at chin ho again then turned my head to the white board.. I forgot min hyuk was on the seat next to me so I didn't dare to remain eye contact with her.

Beside the teacher talking.. It was so quiet.. So I scooted out of my chair and left the classroom putting my hoodie on "I have to escape… I have to escape from here.." The worst decision I could make was to kill myself.. But that would be unacceptable.. Soo would be heartbroken..

I rested my body on the wall and stared at the ground in silence..

"Why was I popular.."  
"Why does my face HAVE to look like an idol"  
"Why does my name.. Have to be Jr?"

I bit my finger and felt someone looking at me as I turned around. No one was there.. No one was watching.. Just a silent softly lit hallway.. I flinched a little and pulled my hair.. My… I had a headache, a worse one too..

Why is this happening to me… Chin soo… What did you do?

As I turned back around there he was, an empty face.. Showing no explanation at all, like before..

"Listen Jr.. I don't like you.. And when I mean I don't like you.. I mean you should get expelled from this school" He laughed like he was proud of that sentence and walked around me "Don't worry.. Your new school will take care of you.. You'll have new popularity there.. new smart grades there.. And good for me? No problems here."  
"Ha… You're annoying.. You get that right?" I snarled at him and stood up from where I was squatting and actually got so close to him he scooted back "Oh? Do I scare you? Trust me.. You can't get rid of me cause I'm the king of this school. Not the peasant like you." I clenched my fists and walked more to his direction as he scooted back and hit the wall "Since when did you get power? Since when did you have the opportunity to do this to me?" I said, leaving him right in the spot he was and left him alone while I headed to class

"Well mr mr would you look at that Jr… Min Hyuk IS your lover ain't she?" I shook my head and continued walking "By the way… Where is your brother?"

Suddenly I heard a loud bang and someone screaming, I turned around and saw soo punch chin soo in the face.. Chin soo.. Was on the ground..

"Well… There's your answer. He's right… There." I then waved for soo to follow me since we both had the same class together and left right when the bell rang.

Leaving Chin Soo alone.

"Man.. I should've pushed AND locked him in his locker.." Soo sighed and I laughed patting his back

"Hey you could do that after this class.. It is P.E after all." I stretched and took off my shirt as the teacher said. It was flag football day.. And we were the skins.

It was a good thing that we were fit perfectly, weren't scrawny, or too muscular, we were just right.

"Hey if Chin soo was here, he would get trampled.. Right park?"

"Damn right he would!" I looked next to Soo and saw Park along with his friend Shin.

"Yo Shin. How you doing?" I asked him while sitting down Shin nodded a little and looked away "F..Fine.."

Soo patted his back and laughed "Don't worry Shin, none of us are going to bite… Hard"

And of course the fun had to stop while our teacher blew her whistle "alright boys! And girls… GO TAKE A MILE RUN LAP!"

Mostly everyone groaned in that class so we did too.

"Dude.. Is it even necessary that our coach is a girl… ? I thought our coach was going to be mr. muscles from last year" park said owning a grunt from us as he nodded his head approvingly.

Suddenly someone tackled me and my stomach got a little scarred from the pavement.. "Ho shiet… Ow… Wtf.."

The rest of the guys stopped and looked at me "WOAH?! DUDE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" They held their hand out to me and I shook it off getting up by myself…

"Nah.. I'm good… Who was tha-" I widened my eyes and looked down at the person who tackled me.. It was shang…

"YO PARK! SOO! SHIN! JR! Man I love your name jr.. Wish I could be you.." He smirked at me and rested his chin on the palm of his hand "Dude… I see you grew…" Shang then pointed at my body, up and down while circling his fingers

"God dammit shang Why you have to be in this class?" Park said while looking at my body too. "You know I didn't notice that he grew until now.."

"ALRIGHT GUYS STOP BEING FUCKING PERVERTS AND JUST FOCUS ON THE ACTIVITY!" I yelled blushing while looking away from the 2 people

"Woah guys.. Control your dicks.. Go drink water, don't be so thirsty for Jr.." My brother said, as shang got back up again and dusted himself off "Man sorry it's just so…" He touches me.. He touched me… "He's good…"

I rolled my eyes and continued to run alone "JR! WHERE YOU GOING?!" I heard voices behind but continued "GETTING AWAY FROM YOU FREAKS" I yelled and then ignored twitching my eyebrows "dammit.." I sighed.. This is going to be a hard year..


	4. Suspicions

MY DEAR ANGEL

Chapter 4

After we did our excersice for the day.. As soon as the teacher wanted to share her next lesson the bell rang.. Surprisingly early.

"Don't forget to do crunches 20 times when you're at home shin! You need muscles!" She called out. And after that we seperated. Who would want to stay in class anyways?

I was walking alone in a hallway where most students don't go to, nobody knew why.. But it was a relief that I was alone. I sighed and rested my back on a wall, turning on my phone and reading my text messages.

Soo: **Yo? Where you at? I thought we would meet up at your locker? Where are you? Park's looking for you! And so is Chin ho! They said something about.. Class meeting? **

I sighed and closed my phone. I didn't want him to know where I kept on going or else he would've bothered me. Everyday after every class. This was my shortcut to getting to my classes too.

Suddenly I was pulled and cornered by a black shadowy figure. My mouth covered by his hand. My eyes squinting trying to figure out who he was. Surprisingly I was calm on the outside. But on the inside I was scared as fuck. He uncovered my mouth and stayed silent for a little while longer than I expected.

"Jr.. A little secret to you and me? And I should only tell you this. There's feelings about you.. That I can't explain.."

I pushed him away and backed up picking up my bag. "Woah dude.. First of all.. I ain't gay.. Second of all... who are you?" His face was still covered in the dark shadows.

"Me? I'm going to be your next lover. After hearing that Mi-Hyun broke up with you.. I wanted to give myself another try at love. I mean... Who wouldn't?"

I squinted at his face a little harder, trying to guess who he was. One of soo's friends? No.. His voice sounded unfamilier. I staggered back a little reaching in my pocket to grab my phone.

All of a sudden he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the lockers behind me, throwing my phone onto my bag. "Aish! What's your problem?! What do you want?"

"I haven't told my name yet Jr. But.. My name is park jihun. Sophomore just like you." I growled at him staring into his eyes. "Ah.. Your eyes are beautiful jr.. That's what I love about you." I scoffed and looked away. "Ridiculous.. You're a man.. I have no business with you liking me." And so I kicked his stomach letting him let go of me and fall to the ground as I picked up my phone and my bag. "I don't need to date a lowlife like you. Get my drift? I'm straight.. And you need to be straight too." And I left him. Texting my brother at the same time.

**I'm going to be at 's room. If park and chin ho wants to see me.. Tell them to meet me over there. I'll just tellyou what took me so long to reply at home. It's weird too... **

After that I closed my phone and went in my teachers room. Opening the door carefully to check if he was there. No one. I sighed and closed the door waiting outside as I got a new text.

Soo: **What do you mean? What happened? Tell me now? :)**

I laughed as the little smiley face entered my view. I didn't like those things and so did soo. I guess he did that on purpose.

**A dude just attacked me by confessing to me... You think he's going to be alright after I kicked him in the stomach? o.o **

Was that face a little too much? I closed my phone and tapped my heels on the floor, waiting in front of mr. hyung's front door. As soon as I relaxed... Footprints was heard from the hallway and I looked over to that direction. "What... The.. Fuck.. Jr.." I heard as I narrowed my eyes more. "JiHun?" I called out, bringing out my phone and texting soo

**Dude.. Tell park and chin ho I'll be somewhere where there's plenty of people. Like the front of the building or something. I gotta go.. **

And just like that I closed my phone and rushed out of the building, running as fast as I can. And I heard a buzz in my pocket which made me stop. Soo replied back.

**Soo: Yo. I'll be right there. **

Something was weird about that text.. Something suspicious.. Did someone hack in his phone? All of a sudden I heard running footsteps coming to my direction and someone yelling my name. 'This dude's a total pshyco..' I thought.. And ran back home.

To where it's safe.

Or so I thought..


End file.
